Photo Album
by Catakira
Summary: Encontré un album de fotos bajo el escritorio de Jade... ¿Que habrá dentro...?


Cerré la puerta del coche a mi espalda y oí como mi hermana pisaba el acelerador, alejándose calle abajo. Suspiré y miré la casa ante mi, ¿alguien me podría repetir que hacía ahí?

Oh, cierto, el maldito trabajo de Sikowitz. Ese hombre estaba loco, podías preguntárselo a cualquiera de sus alumnos, pero siempre encontraba la mejor forma de enseñarnos algo.

Di un paso hacia delante y sentí la presencia de la casa intimidarme ligeramente. Era una casa bastante grande, de dos pisos y de apariencia antigua. La fachada era de un tono grisáceo debido a los años y había una enredadera cubriendo un lado de la casa. Desde donde me encontraba, de pie al lado de una verja abierta, de metal y una apariencia bastante antiguos, podía ver un árbol enorme crecer al lado de una ventana abierta. El árbol superaba la altura de la casa y estaba bastante segura de que tenía la misma edad que el edificio.

Respiré profundamente y caminé dentro del terreno, por un camino de piedras bastante bien cuidado. Teníamos que acabar este trabajo antes de la semana que viene o tendríamos una _F_ y, como siempre, Sikowitz nos había juntado a mi y a Jade en el mismo grupo.

Este hombre tenía una enfermiza obsesión con ver que nos llevábamos bien.

Me acerqué a la puerta principal, de madera antigua, y di unos golpes, esperando que Jade viniera a abrirla o por lo menos gritara _Adelante _desde dentro. No pasó nada.

Fruncí el ceño y miré mi móvil. Habíamos quedado hace quince minutos para organizar las fotografías que sacamos ayer para el trabajo. Le mandé un mensaje y volví a tocar a la puerta, pero seguía sin ninguna respuesta.

Después de un rato giré el pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió como si nada. Miré alrededor y entré, refunfuñando por no haberlo hecho antes. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y exclamé el nombre de Jade, pero nadie contestó, otra vez.

Suspiré y subí las escaleras, suponiendo que el cuarto de Jade estaría en el segundo piso. Abrí todas las puertas del pasillo sin encontrarme con ninguna habitación que se pareciera siquiera a la que salía en los videos de Jade en TheSlap. Me acerqué a la última puerta que quedaba, la cual llevaba a unas estrechas escaleras. No estaban cubiertas de polvo, sin embargo, como si las utilizasen diariamente, por lo que decidí subirlas.

Como supuse, en apenas unos segundos me encontraba ante una habitación bastante grande y, pese a pertenecer a quien lo hacía, mue iluminada. Las paredes eran de un marrón oscuro, aparentemente original, y el techo estaba inclinado, evidenciando que me encontraba en un ático. Había una enorme cama de matrimonio, con sábanas negras cubriéndola, y un escritorio con un ordenador. El aramrio descansaba junto a la puerta y la cama se ubicaba con el cabecero en la pared de la derecha, estando el escritorio en la de la izquierda.

Justo delante, al otro lado de la sala, había un gran ventanal abierto, por el que entraba una ligera brisa y desde el que se podía ver y oír el gran árbol que había mencionado antes. Pero lo que más me fascinaba eran las fotografías que había por las paredes. Fotografías hechas por Jade, obviamente, la mayoría de ellas de mariposas, rosas y algún conejo, además de paisajes, pero también encontré alguna imagen del grupo. Sentados en la playa, en la cafetería, alguna fotografía de una obra… y una en la que salíamos yo, ella y Cat, sonrientes pese a que teníamos el pelo y las ropas empapadas. Debió ser cuando conducimos a la pequeña pelirroja a conocer a esa famosa que creía muerta.

Sonreí ante la memoria y seguí mirando su cuarto. No había mucho más. Una máquina de escribir junto al ordenador y su cámara, que descansaba perfectamente sobre el escritorio, junto a unos papeles y algunas forografías.

Me acerqué a la mesa y aparté te la silla, echándole un ojo a las fotografías. Eran las que necesitábamos para el trabajo. Sonreí. Bien, ya tenía las fotografías ahora solo me faltaba encontrar a Jade.

Pero cuando fui a levantar, vi como algo caía de debajo del escritorio, deslizándose de lo que parecía un cajón roto en la parte de abajo. Fruncí el ceño y me agaché a recogerlo, fijándome en que era un album de fotografías tapizado con cuero.

Pese a que sabía que si Jade me pillaba espiando sus fotografías me mataría, la curiosidad pudo conmigo y abrí el album por la primera página.

Sonreí al reconocer los profundos ojos verdes de Jade en el rostro sonriente de una niña pequeña. Iba sujeta de la mano de una mujer alta y con el cabello castaño, con los mismos ojos que mi amiga. Continué pasando las páginas. Me encontré con que algunas de las fotografías eran tomadas por Jade, mientras que en otras aparecía ella. Se notaba que estaban ordenadas por orden cornológico, pues de una fotografía a otra se mostraba una Jade más crecida y madura.

Llegó un momento en el que las fotografías se acabaron y pensé que el album no estaba completado. Sin embargo, antes de cerrarlo una brisa entró por la ventana y unas cuantas páginas vacías pasaron volando.

Y entonces las vi.

La otra mitad del album tenía fotografías, unas veinte de ellas, muy cuidadas y en muy buen estado. Me fijé en la primera foto, eramos yo y Jade después de haber cantado _Take a Hint _en Nozu durante nuestra cita. Al pasar las páginas había algunas otras fotos de mi y Jade, fotos que no había tomado ella pues la calidad era bastante mala, aparte de que ella salía en las fotografías.

Entonces me encontré cono la foto de una chica muy bonita, apoyada sobre la barandilla de un puente mirando al cielo con unos grandes ojos soñadores. Era de piel morena y su cabello castaño le caía por la espalda en suaves ondas. Fruncí el ceño mientras mi cerebro procesaba lo que estaba pasando y entonces me di cuenta. Esos hermosos ojos castaños que miraban hacia el infinito no eran otros que los míos propios, imprimidos eternamente en una fotografía que Jade debió sacar aquella tarde del verano pasado, cuando fuimos al parque todo el grupo y ella se llevó su cámara.

Pasé la página y volví a encontrarme otra foto mía, esta vez disfrazada de mujer lobo para halloween. Lo recuerdo porque Jade iba vestida de Vampiresa y todo el mundo se reía de lo acertados que eran nuestros trajes. La imagen fue tomada a la salida de la fiesta en Hollywood arts y, pese a todo el cansancio y sueño que llevaba encima en ese momento, la imagen me mostraba increíblemente hermosa. ¿Cómo lo hacía Jade?

Conitnué pasando páginas y encontrándome más fotografías mías, en las que salía increíblemente bien pese a que ni siquiera sabía que estaba siendo fotografíada.

Fue cuando me encontré con una imagen mía mirando diréctamente a la cámara con una sonrisa de verdad cuando me sorprendí. Pese a ser conocida por ser una chica muy alegre y sonriente, sacar una de esas sonrisas en una foto era muy dificil, pues me ponía nerviosa y no hacía más que fingir una sonrisa bastante falsa. Pero Jade me había atrapado en medio de una de mis sonrisas verdaderas, y recuerdo porqué fue.

Fue el verano pasado, en el mismo puente de la primera foto. Estábamos solo nosotras dos, pues el resto del grupo se había marchado de vacaciones durante unos días, dejándonos solas. Al no tener más amigos cercanos, llamé a Jade para preguntarle si quería salir a dar una vuelta, y se mostró extrañamente de acuerdo con ello.

Pasó a recogerme al rato con su cámara colgando del cuello y le pregunté porqué la llevaba. Fue entonces cuando me dijo que le encantaba la fotografía y que si no llegaba al mundo del cine quería dedicarse a ella. Averigüé muchas cosas sobre ella esa tarde, como que adoraba las mariposas pero odiaba el color amarillo, descubrí que solo dejaba que ciertas personas la tocasen, incluyéndome a mi y a Cat en ese grupo, y que, aunque no lo pareciera, le encantaban los abrazos.

También recuerdo ese día porque Jade tuvo la amabilidad de comprarnos un helado a las dos y el hombre del puesto que había en el parque nos dijo "Divertiros en vuestra cita, chicas." sorprendiéndonos bastante a ambas, aunque ninguna de las dos negó nada. Después de eso hubo un largo silencio incómodo hasta que llegamos paseando a un pequeño puente blanco, el que se mostraba en la foto. Jade me pasó su helado y corrió por el puente, bajando al lado del río y acercándose sigilosamente a una rana con la cámara en la mano. Yo me quedé mirándola desde mi posición y empecé a reirme cuando un niño le chutó sin querer una bola a la cabeza, mandando a Jade al agua.

Por suerte, la cámara se salvó de las salpicaduras, pero recuerdo a Jade mirándome con un poco de enfado, pero sonriendo también ante mis risas, para después levantar la cámara y sacarme una foto, aún sentada en el riachuelo, mientras yo la miraba sonriente.

Fue uno de los pocos momentos que llegué a tener con la chica sin querer matarnos la una a la otra.

Cerrando el album una vez terminé de mirar las demás fotografías, fruncí el ceño al oír ruido en el tejado y me giré justo a tiempo para ver la figura de Jade entrar por la ventana de un salto desde el árbol.

Se petrificó al verme y frunció el ceño cuando vio mis manos aún sobre el album, acercándome a mi con pisotones de sus botas para quitármelo de las manos y meterlo bajo tu cama.

-¿¡Quién te dio permiso para entrar!?- Me gritó, y fruncí los labios.

-La puerta estaba abierta y no contestabas.- Dije simplemente, y me lanzó una mirada de enfado.

-Eso no te da derecho a entrar en casa de los demás porque sí y cotillear sus cosas.

-Tú lo haces en mi casa continuamente.- Le devolví, y entrecerró los ojos, girándose hacia el montón de fotos para el trabajo.

Los alcanzó y me los dio, de una forma algo demasiado brusca.

-Ahí tienes las malditas fotografías, haz tú lo que queda.- Me dijo antes de girarse hacia la ventana. -Y cierra la puerta al salir.

-Eres una gran fotógrafa.- Apreté las fotos que me había entregado contra mi pecho y sonreí al ver que se congelaba en su sitio. -He visto las fotografías.- Dije señalando bajo su cama con el pulgar, y vi en lo que me permitía mi posición que sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado. -No sabía que habías encontrado tu musa.- Sonreí de lado y la vi morderse el labio.

Se giró hacia mi y me miró con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas algo rojas.

-¿Qué quieres para callarte y no volver a mencionarlo jamás?- Me dijo, y sonreí inocente.

-Oh, no se lo diré a nadie, tranquila.- Mi sonrisa se volvió maliciosa mientras ella suspiraba. -Pero sí que te pediré algo a cambio de no volver a repetirlo jamás.

Frunció el ceño y me miró confundida. Saqué la fotografía del puente, sonriendo ante su cara de sorpresa porque la sacar sin que se diera cuenta.

-Quiero otro día como el que pasamos entonces.- Me miró y frunció más aún el ceño. -Otro día como el que pasamos el último verano. Sin peleas, ni enfados. Solo tú, yo, un parque y tu cámara.- Sonreí y le tendí la mano. -¿Trato?

Sonrió y me tendió la mano, asíntiendo.

-Trato.

Tiré de su brazo, envolviendo los míos alrededor de su cintura en un apretado abrazo. La sentí tensarse un momento antes de suspirar y hundir su rostro en mi cuello.

-Son las mejores fotografías que he visto nunca…

**Si es que me dedico a arruinar finales, ¿Verdad?**

**En fin, aquí estoy de vuelta con otro Jori, esta vez en castellano.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, un saludo y dejad un review si tenéis algun consejo.**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
